


I got these feelings (I can’t let go)

by KristiLynn



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Dare, F/F, First Kiss, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: Cheryl and Veronica share a moment(Based on the tumblr prompt: Dare)





	I got these feelings (I can’t let go)

“I dare you: kiss me,” Cheryl whispered, her voice unwavering. 

Veronica reached over and took the glass from Cheryl’s hand and sat it to the side. “You’ve had to much to drink “

“I think I’ve had just enough.” Cheryl leaned closer. “And I double dare you.” 

Veronica licked her lips. “Cheryl.”

She leaned in even closer, her face just inches away from Veronica’s. “I triple dog dare you.” 

Veronica stared into Cheryl’s eyes unblinking. There were so many feelings in that look: want, need, fear. If they did this, acted in their instincts things would never be the same between them. 

Veronica exhaled slowly, slid a hand in Cheryl’s hair and leaned in. There was a lifetime of unsaid words in the meeting of their lips, thoughts they’d left ignored. They were on the other side of things now now and they would never be able to go back. But maybe, Veronica found herself thinking, that wasn’t such a bad thing. Maybe their relationship needed to change.


End file.
